Question: On Tuesday, Gabriela walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a pencil for $3.31. Gabriela handed the salesperson $6.93 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ Gabriela received $3.62 in change.